<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polluted Air, The Room Has A Plenty by Lulaypp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156185">Polluted Air, The Room Has A Plenty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp'>Lulaypp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I'm just hurting and throwing Tim around, Pain, Some bits of stranggling, Whump, Whumptober, almost torture but not quite, hurt no comfort (kinda), it gets pretty violent, potentially good ending?, senseless mindless physical hurt with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Robin finds himself in a room, gassed to cloud and slow his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polluted Air, The Room Has A Plenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 2020 Day 25 - Disorientation<br/>It technically is still 25th somewhere in this world. You know, fortune loves the bold and all.</p><p>Not really my best nor favourite work, but like the one two days ago, I have written it and I got nothing else for this day so why not. Originally written as a sort of stress/emotional release thing which is why it is so ridiculous and such a senslessly mindless hurt.</p><p>Warning! I am physically hurting Tim a lot in this. And while I would not classify it as torture, it does get quite very violent. Probably not as bad as my Day 6 fic (As I Scramble For The Broken Window), but it is still hurt-y and violent-y.<br/>Though amazingly I don't have any blood in here.</p><p>Have fun and take care!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gas is suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Robin coughed as he struggled to breathe. A blow hit his side, throwing him onto the concrete ground, causing him to involuntarily inhale more of the polluted air and his bo staff to slip from his fingers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting hard to breathe, eh?" a voice floated down from above him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim didn't grace the taunt with an answer as he tried to peel his eyes open. His blurry vision can make out a fuzzy figure standing over him. Red Robin lashed out a kick, letting his enemy fly away as he scrambled to his feet, his eyes trying to locate his staff.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to get away from the smoke. Every breath is causing his head to feel stuffed and suffocated. The world spun as he managed to get his knees under him. His vision tilted dangerously before something hit his head. Hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body met the ground as something blunt struck his chest. He felt a sharp snap and a sickening crack. A strangled scream slips out as Tim tried to curl up and crawl away at the same time. He barely made it a few inches before a hand grasped his foot and threw him across the room. </span>
  <span>His injured shoulder harshly crashed into a shelf, which collapsed on top of him. His head was spinning and throbbing, his chest felt too tight and the air too thick. Pain is radiating everywhere.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping and coughing, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly tried to put some distance. But there is nowhere he can go with the shattered slabs of wood on top of him. A hand grabbed his throat and pulled him out, slamming him into the wall, forcing out a pained whimper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was met with a sadistic grin. Fingers squeezed his airway as Tim desperately clawed at the hand. He didn't notice the knife until it was buried deep into his thigh. He gasped as his vision warped and swirled. However, just before it went dark, he was dropped onto the floor.</span>
  
  <span>He breathed and coughed as more of the nauseating gas filled his lungs, blurring his mind and sight as the ringing got sharper. Water prickled at his eyes as a figure approached him. He back-pedaled quickly, meeting the wall behind him as he desperately looked for a way out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to dart around his enemy when a hand grabbed his collar, pressing him into the wall before the knife in his leg was painfully wrenched out. Stars blinded his vision as the wound burned with radiating heat. The shock of the pain had no time to dissipate before something sharp was lodged into his aching side. A low, painful whine escaped his lips as each breath brought waves upon waves of </span>
  <span>searing</span>
  <span> agony.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in his collar disappeared and, with nothing to hold him up, he collapsed. Each wheezing breath is making it harder for him to think. To see. To breathe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself getting dragged across the floor. He opened his eyes, just in time to see a bat coming down onto his knee. His mind screamed as he let out a breathless hiss. The bat swung again, this time at his ribs, the force throwing him back.</span>
  
  <span>His ears rang and the impact left him gasping desperately. His blurry vision caught sight of a silhouette. Coming his way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled back, clawing the floor to put some distance. But he was caught as a hand held his shoulder. He struggled, but couldn't get away. He was pushed into the floor as the shadow loomed above him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he gasped and struggled as the figure incoherently yelled at him. He needs to get away. He cannot handle this </span>
  <span>anymore</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something pressed hard onto the wound in his leg and side, dragging out a breathless scream. He flinched as fingers dragged through his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears prickled at his eyes. It hurts everywhere.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something pressed harder against his side and his breathing grew shallower.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His ears rang shrilly as his vision blurred into blackness.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>